Barty's Regret
by Icanbeselfishbuti'malsosweet
Summary: Barty Crouch Jr. was smarter than anyone ever thought and so he had a contingency plan. Full summary inside. Warnings: Death, Blood, Gore, Violence, Rape, Disturbing Concepts, Mind Control, Slavery, Abuse, Self Harm, Suicide, Yaoi, Het, Yuri, and probably a bunch of other things that can upset people full summary inside.


Barty's Regret

Summary: Barty Crouch Jr. was smarter than anyone ever thought and so he had a contingency plan. He knew that if he failed he would die but he loved his master just as much as Bellatrix did perhaps more. So in his final act he used legilimency on the kitchen house elves to dose all of the people in Hogwarts who dare to feast after his death, if they will stand self righteous as men then his master might command them as monsters instead.

A/N: This will not be your typical creature fic. This is going to get dark quickly. I wanted to play around with the darker side of human nature and show what happens when rationality gives leave to instinct. My vampires will be bloodthirsty. My werewolves will kill. My incubi will rape. This will not be sugar coated. There will be death and blood and pain. Beloved characters will be broken and hurt. There will be a light at the end of the tunnel but the survivors will always live with this pain of what they've done and what they've seen. I will not post trigger warnings because honestly this entire story is one massive trigger. Read at your own discretion.

A/N2: Also my style of writing is all first person based so I will do the courtesy of letting you all know whose POV I'm writing in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any profit from my work

The Broken Man's Diary, The Potion and the Shattered Doll

**Barty's POV**

Dear diary this will be my last entry and so I will tell you the story of my greatest victory and my biggest regret.

It all started as a plan to bring my beloved back to me. He is the only thing that makes me feel anymore. That foul bitch Bellatrix thinks that my lord loved her as he loved me but she's wrong, so very wrong. I'm the one he thrusts into as I scream and claw and moan. I'm the one who he uses for his needs. When it comes down to it I am also the one who would sell his very magic for just one kind word from him.

When I first regained awareness outside of Azkaban I had thought my lord had saved me. I realized immediately however that my father was just weak. I had wanted to kill him then, however even if the man had used me in ways that only my lord was allowed my lord could still use him. But I had to wait for my chance to come and it would come oh yes it would.

My opportunities were rare and far in between but in just a few short months I worked with the dirty traitor Lucius Malfoy to start a plan. I eventually found and aided my master in the first step to regaining his most glorious form. It's almost funny how that sniveling wimp Peter Pettigrew is more loyal to the master out of fear then Lucius Malfoy would ever be. Eventually a plan was hatched.

During the Quidditch world cup which should have been in my master's honor we struck. We reminded the weaklings and the blood traitors and the filth that we were still the strongest and that they should fear us. I even managed to have a bit of fun myself. I should have expected Lucius would be too cowardly to not show proper honor to our lord so I cast the mark myself.

MORSMORDRE MORSMORDRE MORSMORDRE MORSMORDRE MORSMORDRE

Ahem.

By the time we had arrived at the blasted school that should have been my masters I had already shown father dearest how the Imperius Curse is really done. Are you proud now daddy? I had subdued and even kidnapped the Great Alister "Mad-Eye" Moody. I even made sure the Potter brat had his name come out of the goblet.

After that first lesson when I tortured a spider I found out what I had been missing. I do so miss the sound of screams. I made it a point from then on to visit the house elves more often, Oh how they scream and then they forget. During one of my therapy sessions as I had taken to calling my time with the house elves, I realized something. This could all fail and if it did I would die.

I am no fool and I know the ministry would kill me to save face. After all if there are no witnesses to the dark lord then the sheeple can go back to imitating ostriches some more. So I hatched a contingency plan with my unwitting therapist's. I planted in their minds that on the first feast after my death they are to plant the Bestia Sanguis potion into all of their drinks. If I am to die than my lord should gain an army out of it otherwise I'm worth nothing at all.

Dear diary my only regret is that I cannot be there to watch the world scream under my masters new army and maybe have my master make me scream some more.

**Luna's POV**

Everyone around me has skin coming off horns are growing wings are bursting and people are screaming. Cho grabbing me with hands far too pale to be alive is what set me running. All I know is I needed to get away. I guess it's interesting in a kind of way but daddy always taught me that creatures are not only fascinating but also dangerous.

I'm in the forbidden forest when I finally stop running. I can hear it again the sound of the potion's explosion that stole mummy from me. All I can do is breath and try to push the memory back. I am so focused on my humming that I scream when someone touches my arm.

"Hi Neville you're looking very plant-like today I suppose the rotfang conspiracy could be blamed for this," I say as I realize it's just Neville. Even if he had become some kind of plant human thingamajig he was still my friend.

"Why are you so beautiful," murmurs Neville as if he didn't even hear me. I'm not sure I like the way he's looking at me but it's just Neville he'd never hurt me.

Neville starts running his hands through my hair and suddenly I have a sudden urge to run as far from him as possible. "Well Neville it was really nice speaking to you but Daddy has to know that the Rotfang's have struck again he has to let his readers know of course," I say as I get up to leave.

Suddenly Neville is holding me to a tree by my waist so hard that it hurts "You're so beautiful," murmurs Neville again.

"Please let me go Neville you're hurting me," and suddenly he's kissing me and all I can think is that it shouldn't have happened this way. I try to kick him but I feel like I'm kicking wood and then the tree changes shape around my wrists and my feet and it's too tight, too scratchy. Neville starts ripping my clothes off and suddenly I'm terrified this is not my Neville.

"You're so Beautiful," is all he says before his vines start coming out of the green lumps on his arms and there touching me and rubbing on me and it's not supposed to be like this. Then one of them enters me and I'm screaming because this Neville does not care that I'm a virgin. Then there's more and more of them until I can't scream anymore, it wasn't supposed to be like this. Suddenly one of them rips through something inside of me that I know wasn't meant to be ripped but they just keep spreading me and filling me.

"Mummy I'm coming home," I think as one of this monster's vines enter my lungs but all this monster can say is "You're so beautiful,"


End file.
